


i was enchanted to meet you

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: annie goes to her first pride and meets a pretty stranger.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, not as prominent but they're there
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	i was enchanted to meet you

It was Annie’s first time at pride, and she couldn’t be more excited. It had taken her nearly 20 years to become comfortable with her sexuality, let alone comfortable enough to scream it from the rooftops. Greendale’s pride alliance had a float in the local parade and she decided to go. It would be small, perfect for her to ease her way into the community she had spent so long holding herself back from. Plus, maybe she’d meet some cute girls there. Wishful thinking, right?

She walked alongside Abed and Troy, who came partially for moral support and partially to spend time together. They were discussing Inspector Spacetime when Troy scoffed and gestured over to their left. There stood a man holding a sign that read “thou shalt not lie man with man, it is an abomination.” 

Annie rolled her eyes. “Don’t they have anything better to do?” She knew homophobia was still alive and well but she didn’t expect to see it amongst the crowd of adults offering free hugs from parents and little kids decked out in rainbow clothing.

As the brunette prepared to pass the protester, she heard someone yelling next to her. “I think your outfit is the real abomination here!” Annie turned to see a blonde woman about her age with bouncy curls and clad in a leather jacket, despite it being upwards of 80 degrees out. She looked back at the man and giggled; she was right. A t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and khaki shorts? 

Annie turned to the blonde, still giggling, and said, “You’re right, his outfit is _really_ ugly.” This earned her a smile from the blonde, and the privilege of an introduction. “My name’s Britta.” She extended a hand to Annie, who gratefully accepted. “Annie! Edison.” 

“Well, Annie Edison… wanna make a deal? The next time we see any homophobes - if we see them that is - we’ll kiss in front of them. It’ll _totally_ piss ‘em off!” Annie was taken aback by the forwardness of Britta’s request, since they literally just met. 

“Yeah!” Annie squealed, then cleared her throat. “Yeah, sure.” Britta grinned. “Awesome.” Britta went back to her group and Annie to hers. As Troy and Abed continued their discussion on Inspector Spacetime, Annie found herself hoping there was another protester ahead of them. 

They were almost at the end of the parade route and Annie was starting to lose hope when she saw someone with a megaphone standing on a soapbox, which made both Abed and Annie laugh - how trope-y can you get? As the pair laughed over the situation, Annie felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned to see the same blonde curls and same goofy wide grin. “You ready?” Britta said in a hushed voice, as though she was sharing a secret. Annie nodded, trying to conceal her butterflies. This girl was so cute, _and_ she wanted to kiss her? Annie couldn’t believe it. 

Britta took hold of her hand and pulled her closer to the protester, moving everyone else out of the way. Annie didn’t have time to be taken aback by her boldness because before she knew it, Britta screamed “HEY!” before gently grabbing Annie’s face and pressing their lips together, causing their crowd to cheer loudly. The protester, becoming frustrated, began to boo in a futile attempt to combat the cheers. Annie didn’t care though; in fact, she hadn’t even noticed. All she cared about was the girl whose lips were pressed against her own, soft and warm. She could taste coffee and generic chapstick on her.

They reached the end of the parade route and Annie could still feel a tingling sensation on her lips, almost like they were aching to be kissed again. “That was fun. I guess I’ll see you around?” Britta smiled at her. “Yeah!” Annie chirped. At least she sure hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! thank you for reading! feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you feel so compelled :)


End file.
